whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Chu Jung
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Chu Jung are elemental nobles; Kamuii Shinma of the element of Fire. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The Chu Jung are passionate and quick-witted and masters of strategy on the battlefield and in the halls of power. The fill the Ministry of Fire and honor the South, Summer, the color Red, and the appearance of propriety. They are also a force of greater Yang and in constant motion. The guard volcanoes, temple fires, and firefighters. Like the [[Chu-ih-yu|'Chu-ih-yu']], they enjoy passing judgment on others but aren't as impartial or rigid. They prefer to make decisions that appear well mannered or pleasing to the greatest number of people instead of being objective. They like to bend rules without breaking them, doing much research to figure out how to make their choice look legal, if scandalous, and so become forces for change in hsien society. They excel in strategy and have a knack for looking ahead and seeing possibilities. They also are adept socially; tending to be likable and friendly to all. They see with their eyes and hearts and their perceptive abilities are legendary. Don't bet with one on the outcome of anything from war to a simple game of mah jongg. Their flaw is their fiery temper. They are quick to anger, especially when insulted, and never hold back their fury. They often lash out only to regret their actions later. Sometime this regret inspires them to join the Xian Mo and channel their energies into enlightenment. * Kwannon-jin Fortune: Fire Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' Young Chu Jung are always putting their noses in or listening where they aren't wanted and embarrassing their parents later. At one moment they seem precocious and wise beyond their years and the next they are throwing a tantrum when they don't get their way. They excel at games and tasks demanding memory and bursts of energy. They usually love their parents and remember them with affection even after they move out into the world and their courtly duties; which is rare among most of the hsien, and will even protect them in their old age, sending kind hirayanu to answer their prayers. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' Adult Fire Lords also maintain many human relationships and mimic the personalities of their body'd former soul after the Kun Shou. It's a fun game for them to see how long they can keep the ruse going. They are known as passionate lovers and boon companions despite their tempers. They also make good war leaders and are good at inspiring battle fervor in others. They may not have the martial prowess of the Chu-ih-yu but they make up for it in enthusiasm. Appearance In their Wani Form, the Chu Jung have fiery red skin with a faint orange nimbus around their long, dark hair. Their scarlet eyes blaze with anger or laughter. They are usually tall and graceful with long limbs and wear flowing clothes in warm colors. Females often wear elaborate gold hair mesh headdresses while males favor skullcaps. When they don the Mask of Shintai their skin darkens to an ominous crimson and the fiery halo expands to surround their whole body and tiny blue flames spout from under their fingernails as a warning to the insolent. Court Affiliations Many of the Fire Lords are members of the Xian Mun because they often have strong worldly bonds. Some join Tu Shen while the more reckless are attracted to the Shu Shen and pursue their passions and desires to dangerous excess. The Yü and the Li Shen also have a few Chu Jung involved in the Hou Fu; the Ministry of Fire. Luck & Curse * [[Luck (CTD)|'Luck']]' -' They eyes of the Chu Jung can pierce through dark, light, and hearts. They get a -1 difficulty to perception rolls involving visions or insight. * [[Curse (CTD)|'Curse']]' -' If insulted, a Chu Jung must roll Willpower difficulty 8 to keep from starting a fight die to their hot, volatile tempers. Wani Powers When in Wani Form, they Fire Lords are invulnerable to fire; magical or natural. They automatically soak levels of damage from fire equal to their Stamina plus fire is not considered aggravated. References # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 74-75. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD)